<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Fields by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196415">Golden Fields</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>River still has trouble sleeping, sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jayne Cobb/River Tam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (no dialogue)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, when she would have trouble sleeping, River would wander <i>Serenity</i>, trying to find a bit of peace outside her own damaged mind.  Now, she had far fewer days when she was overwhelmed by the thoughts of those around her, but there were still days when her thoughts would not stop racing.</p>
<p>Now, she no longer needed to go far to find her peace.</p>
<p>River lay still, looking up at the metal ceiling of her bunk, and listened to Jayne’s even breathing.  She had promised not to Read her crew, but she could not help brushing against the edges of his dreams, feeling the warm comfort there.  He did not dream of sexual situations now, as he had when they’d first met.  Now, he dreamt of home – not always on <i>Serenity</i>, sometimes he imagined a house for them, a farm on some frontier world like the one Jayne had come from – of the two of them growing old together.  River couldn’t always see the details, but she could feel his contentment at the idea.</p>
<p>There would be no farm, of course.  River and Jayne were no longer the kind of people who could live a quiet, agricultural life.</p>
<p>But it was a nice dream all the same, and River settled back into sleep, watching the wind blow through wheat that would never be planted.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>